Ogre
Playable Classes Beastlord, Berserker, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior Armor Size Large Race Abilities Infravision, -20 Heat Resistance, Slam History Ogres are a large, lumbering race, the largest of the 'civilised' races on Norrath and with it they are incredibly strong. Ogres were created for War by Rallos Zek (The God of War) and originally were an intelligent race, capable of controlling powerful arcane magics. They were punished by the Gods for assisting Rallos Zek in attempting to take over the planes of power. They were stripped of their intellect and wisdom and as a result their once powerful empire crumbled and is barely remembered. The only reminders of the Ogres of old are one or two remaining customs and ruined monuments. The Ogres themselves don't seem too bothered by their fall from power, whether its because they no longer understand such things or they simply don't care is rarely debated. The other races pay little notice to the Ogres of Oggok, other than being careful to avoid them. They are no longer considered a threat with their primitive minds and society. Unlike the Iksars there are no concerns of a developing empire and only the Trolls and an occasional Dark Elf will encounter them on their daily travels. Ogres have an amiable relationship with the Trolls, their intelligence seems to be a reasonable match. Its a not uncommon sight to see both races hunt and complete tasks together, though its just as common to see them whacking each other as their intended target. While they are not considered any significant threat Ogres can still be a danger to the unwary. They have retained their strength and stamina and still have reasonable skill with weapons and primitive magic. Even being in the presence of a 'friendly' Ogre can be dangerous, their playful collisions and friendly whacks can be quite damaging to the smaller races. Ogres don't seem to always understand the differences in strength and size and though it is often a damaging handicap, it can work in the favour of creatures unlucky enough to be caught by them. Many of their captures escape and tales of such are often heard in the Halfing city of Rivervale. Ogres still worship Rallos Zek as their creator and God, despite the curse of stupidity that was inflicted on them by fighting with him. He is almost exclusively their Warriors deity though Ogres of many professions are often Agnostic. Even those who supposedly have a deity are often in reality Agnostic, Ogres seem to view a deity more as a tribal choice than a religion. While they may not truly understand the source of their powers, there are still many Ogre Shamans and Shadow Knights roaming Norrath. Its also not unheard of for Ogres to have a pet Bear and become a Beastlord, though their relationship seems more one of animal to animal than any kind of bond between the Ogre and Warder. Despite their harmless seeming demeanour, Ogres will not be allowed entry into most racial cities. They have little understanding of principles or morals and see no more wrong in eating a Gnome than they would a baked Pie or fresh fish. Those who show an understanding and expend a lot of effort to fit in can be accepted among some races, but it is the exception rather than the rule. Barbarians, Dwarves and High Elves will normally find such acceptance disturbing and never accept an Ogre no matter their demeanour, its far more commonly seen with the Halflings and Human city of Freeport.